The CHiPs Reunion Cruise
by 7mary3and4ever
Summary: The CHiPs-Love Boat crossover no one asked for and no one wanted! The year is 1987, and Ponch is celebrating his 10th year with the CHP. What better way to celebrate than to organize a reunion cruise with all his old friends on the famous Pacific Princess?
1. Come Aboard, We're Expecting You

It was a rainy, somber Monday morning when Bonnie Clark found a bright card in her mailbox. Yellow and blue, with a shiny CHP emblem in the middle, Bonnie was excited to see what it may be.  
Once she was inside, she eagerly opened the letter, which read, "You are invited on the _Pacific Princess_ for a CHP reunion cruise to Acapulco!"  
Bonnie smiled. It had been a long time since she left the CHP—five years, in fact. She would be so glad to see them all again—and on a luxurious cruise, no less! Closing the letter, she promptly called Ponch to tell him that she would be there and began planning for the trip.

Ponch had been planning this reunion for a while. 1987 marked his tenth year as a CHP officer. He had made so many friends at work that he wanted to be together with them all. Besides, even if the reunion didn't work out as planned, he would be on a sunny cruise to Acapulco.

Bonnie wore a purple dress as she approached the _Pacific Princess,_ excitement in each step.  
"Bonnie!" Ponch called.  
She walked with him, Jon, Getraer, and Jeb as they boarded the ship.

The ship was overflowing with happy faces. Before long, Bonnie lost her friends in the swarm, and she was left alone. As she entered the lobby, she noticed a man making eye contact with her. She wondered if they knew each other, but she was sure she would remember such a face as his.  
"Hold it right there!" he said, walking towards her. "Let me take your photograph. The lighting is absolutely perfect. Will you tilt your head a little? That's right. Say cheese!"  
Bonnie laughed.  
"I was nervous, the way you were looking at me!" she admitted.  
"No worries," he replied with a chuckle. "I'm just a photographer. My name is Ashley Evans," he said, holding out his hand, "but you can call me Ace."  
"I'm Bonnie," she said, shaking his hand.

She found herself entranced with this gentleman's eyes. They were absolutely mesmerising. Ace, in turn, quite liked Bonnie's. This brief moment of adoration was interrupted when a very tall gentleman approached them. When Bonnie looked into his eyes, she was overwhelmed. She hadn't seen him for such a long time.

"Bear!" she cried, giving him a hug.

"Bonnie," he answered, "how've you been?"

"Stand right there," Ace interrupted. "Smile!" he said as he clicked his camera. "That's lovely! And now I'm off! See you around, Bonnie."

"See you, Ace," she said. She couldn't help but watch him walk away.

"Um, hello," Bear said.

Bonnie giggled, realizing how silly she was being, and looked into Bear's eyes.

"It's been so long," she lamented. "I'm so glad to see you again."

Bear agreed with a smile and another hug.

"We're going to make up for that with this cruise," he promised.

Deep down, however, that handsome photographer's "See you around" bugged him.


	2. The Coral Dining Room

The Coral Dining Room was lavish. Ponch had reserved a large table for all CHP attendees. Fifteen seats were filled for the officers and Harlan, plus additional ones for their partners. Ponch was so happy to see everyone together, smiling, laughing, chatting, and having a good time. They ate steak and drank wine, a very filling meal. Then the couples took to the dance floor.

Ponch absolutely loved to dance, but tonight, he was out of luck. He hadn't a date. Neither had Jon, Jeb, or Harlan. The Lonely Heart's Club chatted over old times instead.

Bear and Bonnie danced together. She felt regret at not having seen him for so long, as if she wasting all her time in those five years. Bear felt that, too, and they communicated this in their slow dancing. As they slowly twirled around, Bonnie couldn't help but notice Ace was watching the dance floor. Making eye contact, she blushed and lost her rhythm, stepping on Bear's foot.

"Ouch," Bear said, laughing.

Bonnie tried to smile through her embarrassment and hoped Ace didn't notice that, but he did. He was chuckling as he looked down at her. He did not stop staring at Bonnie. Eventually, her back was turned to Ace and Bear could clearly see him staring down at her.

"Who is that guy?" he asked indignantly.

"Who?"

"You know who. That guy has been staring at you all evening, hasn't he?"

Bonnie was very annoyed with Bear's loss of temper.

"I think we better call it a night," she said, moving away from him.

Bear said nothing in reply. He watched as Bonnie stormily walked away. He couldn't believe she was doing this to him after all these years. He hoped that she had matured—and Bonnie hoped that he had matured.

As Bonnie headed towards her cabin, Ace caught her by the arm.

"Hello, Bonnie," he said.

"Hi, Ace," she said. She was smiling on the inside, but on the outside she was frowning. Noticing this, Ace invited her for a chat on the starry deck.

"It's just… you would think he would have changed after all these years, you know?" she complained.

Ace nodded.

"We had something strong going a long time ago, but he would always get like this," she sighed. "He has a wickedly jealous mind. One time, I was with a very old friend of mine, and he got so jealous that he started yelling about it to everyone," she paused. "I'm not innocent either. I was angry, too, when he met his ex-girlfriend again."

Ace put his hand on hers and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be," he told her. "That was a long time ago. If it was meant to be, it would have worked out."

Normally, Bonnie would have been creeped out by a man she only met a few hours ago giving her advice on an old boyfriend. But the stars were twinkling so fetchingly in that blue sky, and his eyes were shimmering and his hair was so wavy and he looked unreal. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then they fell into a magical kiss. Bonnie wondered if she was dreaming, but her throbbing heartbeat assured her this was real.

"What do you say we head back to my cabin?" he asked.

This question spoiled Bonnie's romantic mood. She realized how fast this all was moving. In the course of a day, she met Bear, quarreled with him, met Ace, and kissed him. No, no, no, it was all moving too fast.

"Good night," she replied cordially, heading back to her own cabin.

Ace was left on the deck by himself, wishing he hadn't been so forward. But he truly liked Bonnie, and wanted to get to know her better. He would get her yet…

* * *

As time passed, Ponch, Jon, Jeb, and Harlan were still seated together. Ponch watched the dance floor longingly.

"Ah," he groaned as he pouted his lips, "What are we doing here without dates?"

"It's a reunion that you, yourself, organized, remember?" Jeb replied.

Ponch laughed drolly. He was clearly a little out-of-it; maybe the wine was taking effect on him, maybe he was tired, maybe this was his own form of seasickness. His companions felt embarrassed for him.

"I think we ought to call it a night, huh?" said Jon.

"Aw, man!" Ponch answered; he could hardly keep his eyes open. "I don't wanna go to bed. I wanna dance."

Jon got up and took Ponch to his cabin. Ponch was too exhausted to make a big fuss. Soon after, Captain Stubing approached the table.

"How is the reunion going?" he asked with a smile.

"Perfect," replied Jeb, ignoring that little mishap. "Everyone is having a great time."

"Good. I am glad to hear that. Where are Mr. Poncherello and Mr. Baker? I need to talk to them."

Jeb and Harlan looked at each other.

"They decided to go to bed early," explained Harlan.

"Ah, I see," the Captain said. "Please tell them to come see me. I must have a talk with them."

"Aye-aye, Captain!" said Harlan.

Stubing looked at him funnily.

"I'm sorry," said Harlan, "It's just that I've never had a chance to say that out loud before."

Stubing laughed, bid them good evening, and walked away.


	3. Hot Head

When morning came, Ponch and Jon received the message that Stubing wanted to see them.

"The Captain wants to see us? Quit playing, Harlan," said Ponch, wiping the sleep out of his eyes, still groggy from last night's deep slumber.

But Harlan assured him it was true, and Ponch and Jon, without any idea why the Captain would want to talk to them, headed straight to his office wearing Hawaiian shirts. Stubing sat at his desk with a glum expression which transformed to his oft-practiced jolly grin when Ponch and Jon entered the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Poncherello and Mr. Baker," he said. "Won't you have a seat?"

They sat down. It would be lying to say they were not at least a little nervous. Stubing's beaming, businesslike smile unsettled them. After they had comfortably seated themselves, his happy face turned grim.

"I have heard you two are greatly skilled jet-skiers," the Captain said in a foreboding tone.

Ponch and Jon nodded, unsure of what this conversation was leading to.

"Good," Stubing continued, "then I trust you will be able to…" there was a terrible pause as Stubing searched for the right word… "I trust you will be able to investigate."

"Investigate what?" asked Jon.

Stubing rose from his seat and walked over to the window, admiring the calm morning ripples in the ocean. He sighed.

"It has come to my attention that a strange ship is following us. It appears to be a small motor yacht," he explained, and turned towards Ponch and Jon. "Due to the unknown nature of the ship, and for the safety of everyone aboard, I would like you two to investigate. I hope this does not put too big of a blot on your plans."

Ponch and Jon were surprised by this call to arms on what was supposed to be a pleasant vacation.

"And you want us to use the jetskis?" Ponch asked.

Stubing chuckled dryly. "Yes. I'm afraid none of the crew is confident enough in their abilities of riding the emergency jetskis. We are very lucky to have you two aboard."

Jon nodded at the compliment.

"Come with me, gentlemen," said Stubing. "We have work to do."

* * *

At the breakfast buffet Bonnie searched for a friend to sit with, but she couldn't find anyone familiar. She figured she was the first one up. After all, she did fall asleep rather early last night. She sat alone at a little table, eating her breakfast in peace, until she realized Ace was approaching her. He was wearing red shorts and a sweater with strange geometric shapes. It could hardly be called a beautiful sweater, but somehow, he made it look amazing.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I really got ahead of myself there…" he laughed nervously.

"Oh, it wasn't that," she said, though partly, it was. "Last night was a bad night for me."

"I understand."

Bonnie looked in his eyes and wondered if he truly did. In this moment she noticed Bear was watching her. After making eye contact, he approached the table.

"Hi," he said, as aggressively as "hi" can be said.

"Good morning," said Ace flashing a bright, easygoing smile.

"Nice sweater," Bear replied.

The sarcasm was so strong that even the most optimistic person could not overlook it, but Ace simply ignored it and said thanks.

Bonnie felt very uncomfortable being mixed up between these two men.

"So, Bonnie, this is the guy you're so crazy about?" Bear asked.

Bonnie blushed and looked at Ace. She hardly felt that she knew him. Bear looked at Ace, too, boiling with anger. His dyed blonde hair and polished good looks and super outgoingness was everything he was not. Bear had only one word to describe him: stupid. His rage flowed down to his fist. He grabbed Ace with one hand by his shirt and, with the other, bopped him right in the face. Ace tried to back off, but Bear was too tall. Laying on punch after punch, he led Ace to the pool, and pushed him in, dunking him in the water over and over, as if he was washing that ugly sweater. Bonnie watched in shock.

"You hot head!" she cried.

Ace got up from the pool pitifully, spitting the nasty chlorine water out of his mouth. He had a black eye. Bonnie ran to him, tears in her eyes, and helped him back to his cabin. Bear felt stupid. He really let his jealous rage get the best of him. He was the loser in this one-sided fight.

The onlookers were breathless at this spectacle. They never expected _this_ while signing up for a cruise.

* * *

When Ace was back in his cabin he rested on his bed like a little angel, with a cold compress on his head for his terrible headache. Bonnie tended to his every need. He was too dazed to get back up and walk.

"Well," he said weakly, "I'm glad we're able to spend more time together… even if it's not very romantic."

Bonnie smiled. He was irresistibly adorable.

 _Who says it can't be?_ she wondered.

She sat down beside him and kissed him lightly. Then she went in for a deeper kiss, which, on _The Love Boat,_ always seems to last too long—when it's not Ace, that is. Then, I'm sorry to say, the Doctor had arrived to check on Ace.


	4. Dreamboat

Stubing, Vicki, Judy, and Gopher watched as Ponch and Jon mounted the emergency jetskis, like knights of old valiantly mounting their steeds. Bravely they sped away, ripping through the untamed waters towards the mysterious ship. Vicki sighed as she watched their hair blowing with the wind.

When they were next to the small yacht, they parked their jetskis. The captain walked out of the yacht and faced them. She was a very young woman—startlingly young. She wore a Hawaiian shirt, straw hat, and sunglasses; she looked like she was on vacation, too.

"Ahoy!" said Ponch.

"Hello," she replied.

"We're with the _Pacific Princess_ ," explained Jon. "We've noticed you've been following us for awhile. Care to explain?"

"You think I don't realize I've been following you guys?" she yelled. At first Ponch and Jon couldn't tell if she was joking or angry. "Of course I've been following you! That ship is huge!"

"We would like to know why you've been following it," Ponch asserted.

"Well, the truth is, I heard Bruce Nelson was on that ship. It sounds desperate—I know it's desperate—but I'd do anything to meet him. I've been such a fan of his ever since he started. When I read in the _Speedway Enthusiasts_ magazine that he was gonna be on board, well… I just had to! My room is covered in pictures of him! I think he's the greatest."

"You would travel all these miles by yourself just to meet Bruce Nelson?" Jon asked.

"Well, it sounds stupid when you say it, but you don't know what he means to me! I'm his biggest fan ever! And I'm not by myself," she ducked back inside the yacht and called, "Girls! Come out here!"

Ponch and Jon were flabbergasted when five other girls walked out. Two of them wore t-shirts with Bruce's face on it.

"Oh, brother," Jon laughed, looking down and shaking his head.

"I think this is the weirdest thing we've seen in a long time," Ponch laughed.

"Do you have anyone over eighteen on board?" Jon asked.

"I am!" said one, raising her arm. If she was really eighteen, she must have _just_ turned eighteen.

"I'm going to need to see some ID," he said, trying not to laugh again.

Sure enough, she was telling the truth.

"Say, ladies," Ponch said, "How about I make a dream come true? I can take you to see Bruce Nelson right now."

The girls squealed and jumped up and down.

Jon whispered to Ponch, "You're sure we're allowed to do that?"

"Hey, Jon, how can they refuse a bunch of young girls? Give 'em a little bit of the Poncherello charm and everything will go smoothly."

As they drove towards the _Pacific Princess_ , the yacht's captain was only too happy to explain everything. The yacht belonged to her father, who knew they were planning to go on a long trip—though, inwardly, Ponch and Jon doubted this.

"Today, we're going to make all your dreams come true," Ponch said with a smile, "But don't you ever pull a stupid stunt like this ever again."

"Oh, no, sir! Not after I've met Brucie!"

* * *

Bruce was lounging at the poolside, soaking up a tan with his wife, Kelly Nelson, née Monahan. Nearby, Bobby, Kathy, and Webster were swimming and splashing in the pool. Bobby felt mischievous and splashed a wave of water over his relaxed little brother.

"Hey!" yelled Bruce, turning around and raising his sunglasses.

He looked at Bobby's silly, laughing face.

"You're like a big kid," Bruce laughed, turning back around.

Behind his back, Bobby mocked him and Kathy and Webster giggled.

A few moments later, Ponch slowly walked up to Bruce.

"Hi, Bruce," he said. "I've got something for ya'."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Oh, _girls_ …!"

One by one, the six Bruce fanatics walked out. They almost fainted when they saw him in his bathing suit. Some of them started sobbing. Bruce raised his sunglasses and stood up.

"Hi, girls," he said.

One of them couldn't help but scream. Bruce was delighted to give each girl an 8x10 with his autograph and a kiss on the cheek. If ever Ace was needed to take a photograph, it was right now, but being unavailable, Ponch took a photo with his own Polaroid camera for each of the girls. Bruce was happy to chat with his biggest fans. He was hardly aware that he even had fans so devoted.

"Ladies," he said smugly, "I have a brother, you know."  
"A _brother_!?" they gasped. The thought of it was almost too much to handle.

"Hey, Bobby!" he called.

Bobby came out of the pool and laughed nervously at the girls' dreamy eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bobby Nelson."

They sighed. He was the second most perfect man in the world to them.

"So, you girls _really_ followed this ship just to meet _me_?" Bruce asked.

"Sure did!" the Captain spoke up. "All by ourselves! That's how much we love you, Brucie!"

"We've been holding our fan club for six years now," she said. "Whenever you're on TV, we tape it. We want to start a museum for you. I have a whole scrapbook full of clippings related to you," another prated.

The flattery was too much for Bruce, but he didn't want to break these girls' hearts. He calmly listened to their stories for the rest of the afternoon, and gave them each a kiss goodbye. It was a day they would never forget. Their promise to Ponch was kept, and from then on, they only met Bruce through public appearances.


	5. Love Won't Hurt Anymore

That same day, Bonnie visited Ace again. They had been bonding a lot.

"Bonnie," he said as she sat beside him, holding his hand, "You're the best thing that's happened to me on this ship."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and giggled. Was she really? A sudden knock was heard on the door. Ace rolled his eyes; now was not the time for visitors. Bonnie, opening the door, was surprised to see Bear himself. He had a frown on his face, and he didn't look her in the eye.

"Hello," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Come in," Ace said.

Bear slowly walked in and got a good look at frail Ace, lying on the bed with that cold compress and prominent black eye. He was disgusted with himself.

"Look," he said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

Bonnie didn't know either. Ace smiled and looked straight at Bear.

"I forgive you," he said.

Bear, frankly, was not expecting Ace to forgive him.

"Thanks," he said, his conscious somewhat cleared.

He shook hands with Ace, and abruptly left the room.

"What's he in a rush for?" Ace wondered.

Bonnie's mind was elsewhere. "You forgave him? For all this?" she asked.

Ace laughed. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Put on my guard every time I see him? It's easier to just forgive and forget."

Ace's kindness made Bonnie love him even more. She was beginning to feel that he was perfect in every way.

* * *

Later, at the poolside, Bonnie saw Bear again. She didn't want to talk to him. When he briskly passed her by without even saying "hello," she was almost relieved.

Bear was heading straight to Ace's cabin. A knock on his door was met with a "Come in," and Bear entered.

"Hello again," said Ace. "Back so soon?"

"Hello," Bear said, his mind elsewhere.

"Have a seat," Ace implored.

Bear sat down, and Ace, still lying on the bed, could see him closer. He looked disturbed, like he didn't get enough sleep. Ace tried his best to forget about his violent outburst.

"I've been wanting to talk to you," Bear said, his voice tense.

"Well, talk to me."

"It's about Bonnie."

 _Oh boy_ , Ace thought. He was already feeling uncomfortable before the conversation even started.

"I—I," Bear stuttered and abruptly went silent.

Ace gave him time to compose himself.

"It's just that," he continued, "I love Bonnie. And you're in the way of that."

"You're not wrong," Ace replied with a chuckle.

"I have loved her for a long time," explained Bear. "Much longer than you, and that's part of what's annoying me. Years ago, we were unstoppable. We had so much fun together. At one point, we were even thinking about getting married, but I have a jealous mind… and I blew it," he sighed. "Just seeing her talk to another guy makes my blood boil. I don't have to tell you that."

Ace smiled. "You know, Bear, Bonnie told me almost the same thing about you."

Bear looked up at Ace. There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. She cares about you a lot."

"When I got the invitation for this cruise, I was really excited to catch up with my old buddies—and catch up with Bonnie. I want her to give me another chance. I want us to relive that closeness we once had. Maybe it will work, maybe it won't… we'll never know if we don't try. I promised myself I wouldn't be jealous this time around… but I guess I blew it when I—when I…" he stopped and looked at Ace's pitiful condition. Ace understood. "Anyways, how do you feel about her?"

"I love Bonnie," said Ace. "She is beautiful, charming, and fun to be around… but my love for her is not as deep as yours."

"Then would you be willing to help me?"

"Help what?"

"I have a little plan."

After Bear explained it all, Ace was only too happy to help. He knew how much Bear loved her, and deep down, he suspected Bonnie still loved him, too. And secretly, he loved to play matchmaker.

* * *

Late in the afternoon by the poolside, Bonnie saw Ace, healthy and vibrant again after his long rest. His black eye had faded considerably. He was wearing a turquoise t-shirt and white shorts.

"Hello, Bonnie!" he said.

"Hi, Ace."

He held up his camera.

"Ah, tilt your head a little, like this. That's right… hmm… no… that's not right. Hmmm…" he looked Bonnie square in the eye. "I can't take your photo. Your hair looks awful today."

Without another word, Ace went off to chat and photograph other ladies. Bonnie was speechless. How rude! What _was_ that? And she thought he was such a nice guy after forgiving Bear. Maybe he wasn't so perfect after all. She was left alone to scowl. When a man approached her and asked, "Why the long face?", she stormed off to her cabin and cried.

* * *

That evening, in the Coral Dining Room, Ace approached Bonnie again. She had done her hair very carefully.

"May I have this dance?" he asked cordially.

Bonnie looked into his eyes. It was like he didn't care at all how he hurt her feelings just hours ago. What was he thinking? Bonnie wanted to say no, just to spite him, but everything about him at this moment was irresistibly mysterious. Her morbid curiosity got the best of her.

As they danced, Ace kept tripping and stepping on Bonnie's toes. He stumbled as if he was drunk. He made strange faces as she looked in his eyes. Finally, Bonnie was fed up.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Me?" Ace gasped.

She pulled him over to an empty couch.

Bonnie sighed out of frustration. "You've been acting weird since I left your cabin."

Ace didn't know what to say.

"You were acting like your normal self this morning," she continued, "and then, out of nowhere, you said my hair looks bad. What's with that? And tonight, you're a total klutz. What's wrong with you? Did the Doctor give you some kind of medication?"

Ace looked at her shyly. He was silent. Bonnie looked into the distance and met eyes with Bear, who was smiling—almost laughing, it seemed—as he watched her frustration. He walked towards them.

"Good evening, Bonnie," he said.

She glared at him icily.

"Oh, I'm starting to see now," she said, and started laughing cynically. "It's all a big ruse, isn't it? It's all a big game to you guys!"

She looked at Ace and Bear, two men she used to love. How could they toy with her feelings like this? With a huff, she stormed away, heading for her cabin.

Bear was dejected. Now Bonnie thought of him not only as a jerk, but a manipulative jerk. Ace ran after Bonnie. He caught her while she was on deck.

"Let go of me!" she said.

"Hear me out," he pleaded.

She hastily stepped on his foot, and he let out a loud "Ow!" But he would not let go. Tears began to fill her eyes—tears she didn't want anyone to see. She realized what a scene she was making and the burning tears came quicker until they were uncontrollable. Hopeless, she stopped trying to run, turned her head over the deck, let her tears fall into the ocean.

"Bonnie," Ace said tenderly, "I'm sorry I took part in this stupid plan. It was wrong."

He watched as her tears continued to flow and her mascara muddied around her eyes. She sniffled disdainfully.

"But the reason I took part in it is because that man loves you, Bonnie. He's desperate. He told me all he wants is a second chance. And he told me, 'Maybe it will work, maybe it won't,' but you'll never know if you don't try. He's a jealous man, but he wants to do better… he wants to change… he's only jealous because he loves you, Bonnie."

But Bonnie did not stop crying. This speech only increased her tears.

"What about _us_?" she managed to ask through her sobs.

"Oh, _us_ ," Ace laughed. "Oh, Bonnie! You know I love you! But how can you compare me, who you've only known for a few days, to a man who has loved you for years? We're good friends, Bonnie, but in a week you'll be off this ship and the only way we'll be chatting is through postcards. Bonnie… you're my friend, and I want the best for you. That's why I want you to give Bear another chance."

For a few moments there was nothing but the sound of the band playing and the sound of Bonnie crying. Suddenly, her sobs sounded different… almost like laughter… Ace looked at her and she looked like she was smiling.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she said, her voice a mixture between sorrow and hilarity. "This whole cruise, I should have been making up for lost time with Bear!"

Ace pat Bonnie on the back and smiled with her. He escorted her back to her cabin, where she got cleaned up. Fresh-faced, she came promptly back to the Coral Dining Room. She saw Bear sitting glumly on the couch alone. Smiling, she sat next to him and embraced him.


End file.
